


Robin's Treat

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Father's Day, Robin's girls give him something he will most assuredly never forget. Commission for Dan Gleesack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's Treat

“Good morning, dear,” Cordelia purred into Robin's ear before he'd even opened his eyes, her touch stirring him from his slumber. In particular was the hand between his legs, gripping his morning wood and giving it slow, tender strokes as she began to kiss and lick at the ear she'd spoken into. There seemed no better way to wake up, and the first noise out of the tactician's mouth was a moan as his body loosened up, legs parting as he wondered what the occasion was, but didn't feel like asking and ruining the moment. This was too good to soil with questions, so he kept quiet and just enjoyed the feeling.

Slow strokes started him off, Cordelia pressing her body against her husband's, breasts squished against his chest as she continued to nibble at his earlobe. Her hot, damp breath made him shudder as it teased his sensitive skin on its way out, and the tactician started to moan a little louder as he got into it; the more he woke up, the more his senses soaked in the wonderful treatment his wife was giving him to start off his day. And the more she woke up, the quicker her hand moved, sliding swiftly along his entire shaft. The sensation was intensified by waking up to it, by it dominating his perception as his mind slowly came to and focused in on it specifically.

“I just want you to remember that I didn't forget what day it is,” she whispered as her kisses trailed along his cheek and toward his lips.

Robin's eyes widened in realization as he threaded fingers through her silken red hair and he met her kiss with his own. “Oh right,” he said, “It's Father's Day, isn't it?”

“That's right.” Cordelia's strokes picked up, the couple now awake and budding with energy that the electric sensation of their touch fed into and intensified. Her soft hand moved expertly along his cock, knowing intimately his entire length, and being able to work it over masterfully even as her eyes focused on her lover's face. “I was able to remember,” she teased, leaning back down for another peck. 

Rolling his eyes, Robin smirked into their kiss. He'd forgotten about Mother's Day, and while he had made up for that well enough that they moved on from the issue, it was now his turn to be celebrated and it was only fair she pull that back up. And as long as she kept stroking him and lighting up his morning with deep, hungry kisses, she could tease him about whatever he wanted, because he was on cloud nine as Cordelia made his day a much better affair right from the beginning, whereas hers had been marred by their time displaced daughters arguing over a burnt breakfast.

A quick and admittedly sloppy morning handjob wasn't meant to be something long or drawn out, and Robin didn't have the energy to try and make it last, meant to just be a little treat before they got out of bed. He soaked in the pleasures for what they were, enjoying them and the beautiful woman giving them to him, until his hips drove upward on pure reflex and he came, shuddering and coming down from a sudden high that would start his morning off right.

Cordelia purred, bringing her hand up to her lips, fingers covered in strands of thick semen that she licked off in full view of him, moaning and making a bit of a show of her cleaning before looking back down at her husband, now incredibly riled up and eager for a second round. “You have a lot of meetings today,” she reminded him, grin so smug as she expertly left him teased and likely frustrated for the rest of the day. She knew the effect her finishing touch would have on him, but he would have to wait now, and he was going to go mad because of it. “But when you get home, I'm going to spend the whole night on you, okay?”

“Or, I could tell Chrom we're surrendering, be home by lunch, and we'll have all day to ourselves.”

Pulling away from Robin, Cordelia laughed sweetly as she got up out of bed, having her own duties to tend to that day, and needing to go deal with them. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”  
*****************  
The strategy meeting proved long, as it always did. Massive maps sprawled out over tables were looked over painstakingly by a tight-knit group including Robin and Chrom. They tried to figure out angles of attack, ways to come in that would give them the most advantageous approaches they could get, taking into consideration all of the defenses and terrain they'd have to face. It was long and arduous work, and they were about to break for lunch when Morgan and Severa slipped into the war room, the tactician in training up front so that her better manners could win over.

“We're sorry to interrupt,” she said, interrupting Flavia talking about how going in from the southwest was the most viable option, “But our father left his lunch back at home, and we came to bring it to him.”

Flavia nodded, leaning back down in her seat and nodding. “It's okay.” She realized that she'd gotten a bit fiery about her insistence, and decided to settle down.

“Maybe we should have a break for lunch,” Chrom suggested, taking the girls' arrival as a good sign they could use a break. As time dragged on, nerves became frayed, and he didn't need more outbursts like the one Flavia had suddenly ignited.

Robin left his seat to meet his daughters, receiving the bag from Morgan. “Thanks, girls,” he said, holding onto it as Morgan leaned in to give his cheek a kiss.

At least, that's what he thought she was doing. She was in fact closer to his ear, voice low and soft as she whispered, “I hope that tonight, I can give you your present, father. It's me, and I promise to do anything you want me to. I love you.” A little smooching noise followed as she gave him the promised kiss to keep up appearances, disengaging from her father as he blushed profusely.

Severa looked so sweet as she slipped up to his other side, and when had that pretty little smile on her face and tried to act cute, it meant she either wanted something or was very pleased with how she was about to fuck with him. Following in her sister's footsteps, she got up close to his ear, “Come fuck your favorite little girl hard tonight, daddy. I promise I'll be extra dirty for you, and that you can punish my hot ass all you want for it.” The more vulgar of his time traveling daughters smirked as she gave his cheek an even louder smooch before the two giggling girls walked away, hand in hand, united under the thrill they got from teasing their father.

A smiling Robin walked back to the table, and his colleagues mistook the shade of pink that was in fact embarrassment and frustration for parental pride. Everyone seemed to applaud the way he acted as a father and teacher to his daughters, acclimating easily to the strange situation that had many Shepherds' children arrive from the future, almost all of them before they'd even been conceived. As was the case with most of them, Robin was only a few years older than his daughters now were, but he had grown close to them. What nobody knew was that on one hazy night involving them watching him and Cordelia have sex, things had gone awry and ended up in a writhing incestuous foursome that kicked off a strange and significantly messed up relationship between them all, moving in all directions. They had not merely brought their father his lunch with a kiss, they'd promised him all the lewd things they wanted to do for him, sexual favours that he would perform with eagerness, not caring about even trying to justify age and time travel as the reason he would be fucking his daughters. He was beyond rationalization.

“That was nice of them,” Chrom noted with a smile as Robin sat back down beside him. “Your girls are so sweet to you.”

The colour only worsened in Robin's cheeks as he looked at his best friend, uncertain how to respond to that, given the reality Chrom didn't see and which Robin really didn't want him to see. “I'm sure Cynthia and Lucina have something nice planned for you,” he replied, following it up very quickly with, “How are they, by the way?” in hopes of setting Chrom on the path of fatherly pride that would successfully end the conversation of his own daughters.  
**********************  
Cordelia waited for her husband in nothing but her boots, the suspenders connected to lacy garters that tried to make them double as sexy lingerie; in a pinch, it was the best she could do. While Robin probably should have laughed at the whole thing, the scarlet-haired goddess he'd married lay almost entirely naked in bed solely for him, and he couldn't dare snicker at any of what he saw. Her long, lean body spread out on the bed, a cascade of red hair spread beneath her. Her hand was up, fingers curling as she beckoned her husband toward him. “Happy Father's Day,” she moaned, her other hand sinking down between slowly parting legs, making a little bit of a show for him as he walked toward her.

Robin shed his coat, letting the heavy thing fall noisily to the floor with a dull thud. His pants followed as he motioned for Cordelia to rise, and she did so, hands reaching for him as he climbed onto the bed, his cock having been rigid since long before he saw her; the return home had been fraught with thoughts of their daughters' cruel tease; he'd spent all day looking at maps, and he needed relief now. A relief he would find with Cordelia. What he wanted first was obvious, and Cordelia reached for his cock before he was even within range, pulling him eagerly forward as she sat up, guiding his cock between her soft, parted lips.

The soft heat of her wet mouth was just what Robin needed, the tactician shuddering as she gripped his base, and pulled what her hand couldn't cover into her mouth with ease. “I needed this,” he sighed, hands slipping through her hair, both guiding her head and just stroking the soft locks as she got to work, bobbing quickly as her eyes peered up at him, flickering with lust and need. The need to service him, to make his night a memorable one. With his birthday so far off, this was the night that was conceivably 'his', one that she would make sure he would remember, even if it would set incredibly high stakes for when said birthday did finally come back around. 

Slowly, Cordelia released a finger at a time from his shaft, her hand sinking a little further and freeing up more space to take into her mouth, sucking him down deeper and moaning as her free hand sat between her legs, working her slick folds over slowly. She wasn't in any hurry to get off, but couldn't ignore the welling desire inside of her, the need for her own release. It would come soon, she knew; Robin found it impossible to be selfish forever, and soon enough she'd get hers as well, probably even with him insisting that what he wanted was to eat her out, going down on her even if it was supposed to be 'his' night. Until then, she was going to make sure he had all of her focus and energy, everything she had in her thrown to making this night incredible for her husband.

“If I knew you were so good at this I wouldn't have waited almost two years after meeting to tell you how I felt,” he joked, holding softly onto the back of her head and guiding her eagerly along his cock, her head following his motions as her lips dragged along the saliva-slick shaft, using her thumb, index, and middle fingers to make broad strokes along his base as she went. She let out a little moan of a laugh, the rumbling making all the water droplets in her mouth and on his cock vibrate, sending tingling thrills up Robin's spine that made him gasp and squirm. “You're proving my point right now,” he added with a laugh of his own.

Cordelia withdrew off of his cock, smirking as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. It wasn't a hard push, but he nonetheless fell onto his back, smiling as he hit the bed with a little bounce. “I think you should finish somewhere special, since it's a special occasion,” she said, smirking as she turned around and backed her ass up against his cock. Her rear was incredibly well sculpted, owing to her great physical shape, and her soft cheeks felt wonderful against his slick, needy shaft. Straddling his thighs, she settled back into a good position, his cock flush between her glutes, and she started to rise, grinding against his shaft as her hand once more sank between her legs, this time with less patience behind the quick and frantic ministrations. From this position, she felt it more justified to go all out with her fingers, to buck and ride him, let the pleasure of her digits plunging deep into her fuel her motions.

Robin grabbed his wife's hips, holding tightly onto them as he moved with her, rocking against her ass as the friction and warmth worked to do him in. Anal wasn't something he engaged in much with his wife--though with Severa, it was another story--but the temptation was there as his eyes fixated on her gorgeous ass, something he would have to try and angle for later as he dry humped her, bucking upward in an attempt to finish all over her ass and lower back. If she felt this was him cumming 'somewhere special', then he wasn't going to selfishly push for anal; no matter how much she would insist this was for him, Robin couldn't just seize whatever he wanted and ignore his partner's pleasure.

Well, except for maybe with Severa, but she liked it that way.

As her fingers sank into her, Cordelia grew louder, moaning raggedly as she pleasured herself, hips carried by the tingles running up her spine as she swayed and squirmed. All of the motion added to the friction as she rubbed against her husband's cock, hips moving swiftly and with hypnotic grace as he throbbed and ached against her. It only riled her up further, which in turn made her move more vigorously, a sweet and endless cycle she never wanted to break, feeding constantly into itself as they reached a feverish swell of arousal together, only the first of what promised to be many, many orgasms that night. If their opening move was this good, Cordelia couldn't wait to see what followed.

Robin came first, grunting as he thrust upward one last time, cock jerking upward as his cum splattered all over the small of her back in thick ribbons, more strands settling down onto her defined cheeks as she continued to grind, her own orgasm so close, pushed onward by the tingling, slimy heat she felt against her flesh. Being responsible for her husband's orgasm was a good way to be driven over the edge, carried by excitement and the swell of pride that came with the man she loved coming undone through his appreciation of her body. She followed him, gasping as her hand moved frantically in the final few seconds before pulling away entirely, howling as her quim dripped down all over Robin's thighs and the bedding below, her spine arching back as she danced in impassioned bliss.

"I want a taste," she purred, looking back over her shoulder with a lusty grin as Robin complied, knowing exactly what she wanted. He reached for her ass, giving her cheek a firm squeeze before dragging two fingers along one of the thicker lines of cum he'd left, getting a nice glob of his own seed on them before reaching up, bringing them to his wife's lips, where she gladly started to suck them clean, moaning as his taste ignited her tongue, her senses all a little more keen after her shuddering release. As his flavour thrilled her taste buds, she started to grind again, rubbing her ass once more against his still rigid cock.

"What the hell is this?" snapped a familiar voice, the couple turning toward the bedroom door as Severa stomped her way in, Morgan following meekly behind her. "After the shit we said to you this afternoon you didn't even think to invite us? How could you, daddy?" 

Morgan leaned over her shoulder, looking apologetically at her parents as their grinding ceased, Robin's fingers slipping out of her mouth as they looked toward their daughters. Mostly at Severa, who had crashed into the mood and cratered it. "While it would have been nice to be invited, please ignore her. She's been in a bit of a mood all day."

Turning her head slowly toward her younger sister, her angry voice dropped to a low, "controlled" tone, taking it slow and biting her constants. "I wouldn't be in a 'mood' if you could eat pussy worth a damn." Turning back to her parents, she tried to layer on the sweetness all of a sudden, a flurry of frantic and different emotions meant to help her get exactly what she wanted. "So, can we join you, daddy? It would be such a good Father's Day present if all three of your girls can help get you off together."

Robin looked to Cordelia for answers, and she gave him a little nod of approval. If she'd wanted him selfishly all to herself, he would have told them in an instant that he would spend the next two nights with one of them each, but that there was only so much of him to go around; although he loved his daughters and had stopped trying to figure out what their strange arrangement was or how it worked, he would still always defer back to Cordelia, the woman he married, as the one whom he was 'with'. But with her approval, he looked toward his daughters. "I just figured you two would find your way here eventually," he said, not quite a lie given the frequently with which his daughters burst into their bedroom to join their parents' lovemaking, but he'd forgotten all about them after seeing Cordelia in nothing but her boots and garters. "Come over here. But Severa, for being so rude to your sister, you have to sit on the sidelines and watch. Morgan come over here, you're first."

"Thank you, father!" Morgan said excitedly, stripping in a hurry down to nothing and running over to her father as her mother climbed off of his cock, giving a little wink to him as the younger of their children moved swiftly toward him. Robin sat up as she climbed into his lap, smiling and throwing her face into his neck, peppering it with kisses all over. "I hope mother didn't tire you out too much, I want you to enjoy this."

Robin's hands ran down Morgan's back, and he shook his head slowly, pecking her on the cheek. "No, we only just got started." Drifting further down, he held onto her hips and slowly eased her down onto his cock, their lips meeting together as he took it slow with the daughter he connected with most. Between her tactical acumen, versatility in combat, and the amnesia that followed when she came to the post, Robin felt like he had more in common with her, and they developed a tight bond together, one tinged with more romance and physicality than a father and daughter ought to have, but time travel and circumstances had pushed things well out of where they should have been, and as Morgan sank down onto his cock, they shared a moan that said all that needed to be said about how they felt about on another.

They moved slowly together, Morgan smiling into Robin's lips as she steady rose and fell atop his dick, taking care to be patient and steady as she made clear the kind of gift she wanted to give him. It was one of slowness and passion, heavy on the romance as she made clear how much she loved her father. She was already slick, likely due to whatever she'd been doing with Severa that was angrily alluded to earlier, and her tight inner walls held tightly onto him as she moved. She wouldn't pull away from the kiss under any circumstances, thirsting for it, needing it. She wanted to taste him as much as she could, to moan into his mouth and feel his breath form around her name as she pressed her modest breasts into his chest and started to put her whole body into the motion rather than just her hips, letting them rub up and down against his body. She didn't know if it would do anything for him, but she wanted to put as much as she could into it. She couldn't do very many things that would have been considered good gifts, but she could give him her body in full, and she hoped he would like it.

It was clear he did, joining her in the sweet moans as his hands ran eagerly along her body, caressing her slight curves with touches than ran all the way down, framing her silhouette from her shoulders to her calves before drifting back up and finding firm holds on her rear. He held onto it, gently massaging the flesh, which was far less muscular and defined, but had a nice softness to it, a roundness that made it a little plump and incredible squeezable. "Don't tell the others," he whispered lowly into their kiss, certain that only she could hear him, "But I think your butt is the cutest."

Red burned across her face, and she let an excited little giggle out, a loud proclamation of, "I love it when you play with my butt, father!" as he kneaded a little more firmly. Her pace picked up eagerly as a result, not reaching anything that left the realms of slowness she wanted to stick to, but certainly a bit faster, inducing more hot friction to drive them both up the wall as she moved.

Seeking to quell her other daughter's frustrations, Cordelia had situated Severa against the headboard, letting her watch Morgan ride Robin while she kept her head down between her older daughter's legs, licking her slowly to try and calm her down, soothe her with pleasure tempered by patience. Cordelia didn't always have a lot of it, but compared to Severa she was a saint, as evidenced by the fact that Severa was grabbing her hair and trying to urge her to eat her out more vigorously, even if this was meant to ease her nerves. Cordelia stuck to her plan and refused to do as demanded, dragging her tongue slowly along her outer folds, making broad, careful licks. She knew all of Severa's weak points, and knew that a sloppy kiss to her clit would make her shiver and squirm, but she taunted around that, letting her whine a little as she made it clear that until she calmed down, she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"You're such a tease, mother," she groaned, biting her lip as she felt pleasure, but not enough. It was frustrating, but she could do nothing about it, having to just accept what she was getting and do as she was expected to and behave herself, even if she really didn't want to.

"Father!" Morgan gasped as Robin pushed her professed love of his attention to her rear to another level with a single finger probing her plump rear, slowly wiggling its way inside of her. The other hand had her head tilted back with a gentle grip on her hair, exposing her neck to his kisses as he turned things back around on her, throwing his attention onto her instead of letting her make it all about him. "This is supposed to be about what you want!"

"You're what I want," he responded, and the ragged little giggle-tinged moan she let out riled him up in all the best ways. He wasn't lying though; the best present was in having his lovely daughter enjoy herself, in helping to bring her to a wonderful release and have a mutually enjoyable good time together. Her soaked pussy clenching down around his length was all he needed, and past that, his desires were for seeing her enraptured and vigorous in her appreciation of what they were doing together. Selfishly taking all the pleasure he could wasn't what he was about, and knowing his partner was just as pleasured as he was--perhaps even a little more, for good measure--was his favorite way to have sex.

Between the kisses and the finger and the wonderful fullness of his father rigid inside of her, Morgan shuddered and whined as she came, pressing down hard into his lap as her inner walls pulsated around his shaft, trying to milk his seed from him. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, body squeezing against his as her entirety clenched down around him, unable to contain herself as the sweetest and highest of noises continued spilling from her lips. Unable to resist the pleas of her body, Robin came, shuddering as he thrust upward into her one last time, burying himself in his daughter as he came, pumping her full of shamelessly incestuous seed that left her tingling body shuddering under the sudden spreading warmth.

Morgan gasped, pulling back off of her father and moaning as she fell flat onto the bed, Robin's seed trickling out of her sloppy hole as she bore a wide smile on her face, slowly scooting back and into Cordelia's waiting arms as Severa smirked on her way over, getting on all fours back backing up against him.

On their own, Severa and Robin engaged in frantic and rough sex, with the redhead playing the role of the naughty daughter in need of discipline. Morgan and Cordelia had no idea what they did together, and Severa decided it was high time they found out. "Mm, fuck me, daddy," she purred, pressing her ass into his lap. "I've been such a bad girl, and you need to punish me." Such vulgarity was common for her, setting her apart from the others with her own crass manner of talking. In the bedroom, she swore as much as she could, said the absolute filthiest things she could imagine, and hoped it would rile Robin up even more. "Pound my ass until I scream. If I've been such a bitch to Morgan, then punish me for it."

Her words drew confused looks from Morgan and Cordelia, the mother with her daughter's back against her chest, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other sunk down to slip her hand between her legs. They were ready to watch the show, but Severa had unloaded, and they were confused by just how vulgar she got, and what Robin would do to it. Their gazes put Robin in the hot seat. Did he explain what they did together to provide context? Was there a point? Looking down, he saw a Severa bent on all fours, her ass pressed against his cock and grinding teasingly, a little roll in her hips helping drive the motion home. Despite what he told Morgan, having a favorite ass between his girls was impossible, but Severa had the best of both words, the nice cushiony layer on top, with the taut muscles beneath, providing an amazing thing to grab onto and squeeze. Not to mention a tight little hole that he could just fuck all night given half a chance.

He couldn't resist the allure of her wiggling ass, and he brought his hand down hard, a noisy slap filling the room and startling Cordelia and Morgan as he snarled, "I'm going to make you regret begging me for this." Grabbing his cock, he shoved it into her unceremoniously, burying himself balls deep into her clenching ass, making her scream as went from nothing to completely fear, her ass speared by her father's large cock. She stared at her mother and sister, biting her lip as her jaw quivered, Robin giving her another powerful slap to her ass, loving the way it bounced from the impact. Such a supple rear, perfect for fucking raw... Perhaps opening up what he shared with Severa would make it easier to seek, and perhaps drive home to the others just how much he adored anal.

"Harder daddy!" she moaned, gripping the sheets as she stared at Morgan and Cordelia, eyes fiery and wide. Morgan whimpered in uncertainty, but Cordelia could tell from the way Severa was acting that this was just how they were together, and that she wasn't being hurt. Even as Robin did as asked, grabbing her twintails and pulling hard on them as he delivered another spank to her round ass. Severa whined in bliss as the pain and pleasure surged perfectly. "Since I'm being a good submissive girl, can you please fingerfuck your dirty little princess?" One more strike to her ass capped off the 'discipline' as he reached down and shoved three fingers deep into her, pumping them quickly. In stark contrast to how slow Robin had been with Morgan and Cordelia, he was hard and fast with Severa, giving her what she wanted, what he knew would make her already primed pussy explode.

"Why is he going so rough?" Morgan asked, staring in shock at the lurid, frantic mess before her.

Completely in the role and knowing what to say to rile Severa up further, Robin snarled, "It's what she deserves."

There to assure Morgan otherwise, Cordelia's fingers withdrew from her daughter's pussy, coated in a thick mixture of quim and semen that she slowly brought up to Morgan's lips to suck clean. "It's alright dear," she said softly. "They're only playing; your father and Severa like things a little rougher. There's nothing wrong with it."

Severa's eyes rolled back in total bliss. Her mother's licks had been so infuriating, doing little to calm her down, but now that Robin was balls deep inside of her ass, said balls slapping against her as she pounded her with his cock and fingers at the same time, her hair pulled to keep her head tilted back... Oh she was in paradise now. "I'm such a dirty little whore for loving my daddy's cock so much, aren't I?" she whined, shivering and shuddering as she was left unable to stay still, fucked hard and fast, driven up the wall by pure sensation. This was what she needed to scratch the itch that had her so frustrated all day.

And after the softer offerings of his other lovers, Robin reveled in the chance to really burn some energy, throwing himself recklessly into the act. All of his frustrations could be vented, all of his fury directed into something raw and bestial. "You are, but that's okay, because your my dirty little whore." His hold on her hair tightened, dragging her gaze right back toward her sister, making her look the junior tactician dead in the eye. "Now apologize to your sister for what you said earlier. Or am I going to have to pull out and let you think about what you've done while I keep you from your orgasm?"

"I'm sorry, Morgan!" Severa shouted, straining against the pull on her hair. Beneath the ragged howl was something genuine and honest. "I shouldn't have been so hurtful, and what I said wasn't true; you're great at eating my pussy, I promise!" The final few syllables were drawn out painfully long as her orgasm struck her, blindsiding her and making her scream as agonizing bliss tore through her, thumping waves of searing pleasure setting her on fire. Her orgasm was a messy one, involving gushing a clear spurt of quim down onto the bed, cock and fingers resting buried inside of her as he followed suit, containing his own mess by flooding her tight ass with another powerful, hot load. "D-daddy," she whispered happily as the grip on her hair loosened and she could lean forward, panting and satisfied.

Morgan waited until Severa could sit upright before saying, "I forgive you," leaning forward and kissing her sister to make up for it. "Now why don't we and mother give father a present together? One big family blowjob with the girls he loves most?"

"That is an excellent idea," Cordelia said, licking her fingers clean as she looked at her husband. "And no trying to talk into giving us what we want. This one is all for you, okay? Now sit on the edge of the bed and smile."

With the three of them smiling back at him, Robin realized that any attempt to try and talk it away was a losing battle. He wanted to keep to things that could involve them mutually feeling good together, but if they were going to insist on this, he didn't have a choice in the matter, slipping to the edge of the bed and parting his legs as his girls crowded the space in front of him, all trying to get to his cock.

"Hey Morgan," Severa said over her mother's shoulder to where her sister sat, the two of them flanking Cordelia as she wrapped her lips back around her husband's cock and resumed the blowjob from earlier. "If you want to be a little dirtier--and daddy loves it dirty--then go a little lower and help me suck on his balls. Daddy loves that." It wasn't a lie either; she leaned down and gladly got to work kissing and lapping at his sac, a little something she'd discovered that he felt too dirty to ever ask the others for, but now that the secret was out, he was thankful that Severa would be sharing his filthier desires with the world.

But Morgan was the more perceptive of his daughters, and as she examined the situation, another possibility presented itself. If her father adored anal so much, perhaps something done to his own ass would excite him even more... Leaning forward, she sank right down past his balls as Severa got to slurping on them, her hands grabbing his cheek and pulling them apart as she took a long lick of her tongue down from the very bottom of his sac to his ass, curious as to if this would work. Once she was at his hole, she started to lap, dragging her tongue all over and smearing saliva along his back entrance, wondering if it would feel good.

The answer came quickly as Robin gasped, feeling sudden, unexpected pleasure that caused him to buck upward into Cordelia's mouth, making his wife whine a little as he shoved deep, almost pushing into her throat. "M-Morgan!" he shouted, drawing in a hard breath. The pleasure was already wonderful from the three mouths paying him attention, but this was...

Pulling back a little, the tactician in training gave a sheepish smile to her father. "Does it feel good, father?"

"Yes," he said raggedly, leaning his head back as she resumed eating his ass, a pleasure he had never thought of before but which now seemed like the logical way for him to get triple the attention. Cordelia, sucking on his cock, her hot mouth getting wetter and her sucks getting louder and sloppier; Severa, slobbering all over his balls in a messy fashion as she tried in vain to live up the new standard set for dirty, kinky thrill as Morgan licked his ass back and forth steadily, moaning as she got to work. She was so excited to be breaking new ground, to have found something nobody had done before with him as she did her best to make his Father's Day a memorable one.

"Gawds Morgan," Severa groaned, letting one of her father's balls pop out of her mouth before she nuzzled her nose into them. "I hope you're prepared to do that for me, too." She was a little envious both of Morgan for beating her to the punch on something dirty, which was her domain, but also of her father for looking like he was having such a good time. She wanted a rimjob too! Though Cordelia didn't interrupt anything to say so, she was thinking the same thing, eager to try being on both ends of it as she saw the good that came from Robin and Severa going rough and dirty before their eyes. Maybe now their twisted, incestuous foursomes could get a little dirtier.

All of his girls worked in concert to get him off, happily working together as one big family for the purpose of capping off the night perfectly for Robin, who had known pleasure from each of them one by one, and now had a sweet finale with them working together, loving and eager to please. Hot, slick mouths working his cock, balls, and rim over all in their own special ways; Cordelia's expertise, Severa's impatience and willingness to get dirty, Morgan's raw and uninhibited enthusiasm... They were all a perfect combination, coming together in a way that Robin simply couldn't hold out against, frustrated by the fact he could only hold onto two heads at a time, eventually settling onto his daughters' as he reasoned that Cordelia didn't need any guidance as she sucked him down, kissing his base as she deepthroated him like a pro. Oh Naga, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"I'm getting close," he warned, curious as to what his girls would do with the warning, very glad to see they all pulled away, pressed their cheeks hard together against their mothers', and all placed their hands on his shaft. They pointed it down toward their row of smiling faces, all stroking him in a sloppy, asynchronous 'pace' that was nonetheless amazing for how different all the hands felt, for the pressures and grips and the fact there were three girls who all wanted his final load of the night splattered across their faces as they beamed up joyfully at him. Their eyes were full of desire and eagerness, and he couldn't refuse a request like that, no matter how hard he tried. With a heavy grunt he came, and it was the biggest load of the night by far, hot ropes splattering all over their faces, hands moving his cock back and forth so that his cum could streak in long strands along all of their smiling features.

"We love you," they said in perfect unison before giving the exhausted tactician one last beautiful, smutty sight. His wife and daughters turning inward and sharing a sloppy three-way kiss, licking his cum off of each others' faces and swapping it back and forth in their mouths, moaning and panting as they ensured his night ended on the perfect note.

Of course, the real perfect ending was when they all climbed onto the bed and got beneath the covers, Robin lying in the middle of it all, where he could feel loved and warm. Only a few years earlier, he'd had nobody, and he couldn't remember ever celebrating a Father's Day, because he couldn't remember having one. But they had given their all to making his night a special one, a memorable one, and the comforting warmth as he slowly sank into sleep was the greatest gift of all.

That's what he told himself, at least.


End file.
